bugs!
by Pixieblade
Summary: Written for Spring Kink 6/3/09: 85; Light Bondage-Threads of spider silk


**Title: **Bugs!  
**Author/Artist: **Pixieblade  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **umm…yaoi? And cussing, it's Gojyo, of course it'll have profanity in it.  
**Prompt****:** 6/3; Saiyuki; 85; Light Bondage-Threads of spider silk

**Word count:** 3,148  
**Summary:** PWP

**A/N:** Finding a picture for this sucked. *pout* I'm still not happy with the choice. Listen to Forgotten by Linkin Park.

The rain was coming down harder now; the thick drops pounding into the soft flesh of the earth, denting the red clay and washing it out into a soggy mess of bloodstained liquid and copper filings as it swam closer to their hiding hole of grey stone and swaying silver webs.

Hakkai shifted farther backwards into the damp darkness, his pupils dilating even larger to draw in all the meager light the cave would allow them. Pressing up against Gojyo in the twilight of the storm he felt the other shiver slightly as a spider scurried across his foot, the tremble starting from his hairline and running the length of his clammy back and arms.

Gojyo shifted more of his weight onto Hakkai's warm shoulder and breathed out slowly, letting the shiver work thought his body, whipcord tight and stressed as it was, "You know, I fucking _hate_ spiders. Not too fond of bugs in general, but yeah, spiders…kinda wish they'd curl up and die all twitchy like."

He felt Hakkai chuckle softly where they were pressed up against each other, his lips curling into an answering snarl as the other admonished him lightly, "Come now Gojyo, they aren't that bad."

"Screw you! They ain't crawling all through your hair now are they? What the hell are you doing to keep them off anyways?!" He glowered at the green-eyed demon accusingly while pulling yet another inch long spider from the tangle of hair and web their forceful entry into the cave had lodged there.

Hakkai's eyes danced with mischief, "Ah well, you know, perhaps they just know their place in the food chain."

"Food chain!?" He squeaked, leaning back and staring at the man incredulously. Sometimes he wasn't sure when Hakkai was screwing with him or not.

Hakkai followed him backwards, leaning over him until Gojyo was holding himself up on his hands. His legs were pinned beneath Hakkai's body as the other half of the man lay across him in the echoing chamber; the lightning sparking off the walls and eliciting tiny gold specks in his eyes. Hakkai let out a breath, the warm air skipping across Gojyo's damp skin where his wet shirt clung to the exposed line of his collar bone and throat and smiled, "Well, of the two of you, I'd much rather eat you, Gojyo."

Gojyo cringed as another spider shivered its way across the back of his hand. "'Kai, as much as I'd love to let you tie me up and fuck me senseless into the cave floor, I swear if you don't do _something_ about these fucking bugs I'm gonna go all monkey boy and start braking things!"

Hakkai laughed openly at that and slipped a nail beneath one limiter, gently prodding it open until it tinkled to the floor between Gojyo's legs. "Hai, Hai. We wouldn't want that now, I still have uses for parts of you."

The vines were mere ghosts of their true selves, pale gray shadows across his ivory skin. His hair lengthened just a trifle, giving him an unkempt look. No points to his ears, though his teeth sharpened a bit and his one eye became more slit like, but he was still obviously Hakkai.

Gojyo pocketed the cuff, he always did. It was an unspoken rule between them; if Hakkai went demon, he was in charge of bringing him back. He hadn't needed to often, but it had happened a few times, more recently during those few stolen moments when they were alone, or like now, when they'd gotten split off from Sanzo and the saru after a fight.

"Better?" Hakkai asked, head tipped to the side as he watched the half dozen closest spiders scurry away in obvious terror. The one and only perk to having centipede blood on him he supposed as he examined Gojyo.

Reaching out long alabaster fingers, his sharp, perfectly formed nails ran through Gojyo's hair, dislodging the spider's silken homes from his ruby lengths as Hakkai ran his tongue over his lips, smiling seductively down at the red-head. Gojyo felt his cock twitch in response to the sight. There was something creepy erotic about that gesture that always got to him.

"Gojyo?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…better…much better…."

Hakkai's quiet laughter wafted around him as his fingers twisted into the feathery hair at the nape of his neck. He groaned softly, the sound echoing off the walls and pooling in his stomach as Hakkai leaned in and nipped around the opening of his collar.

He gasped as sharp teeth bit in harder, more forcefully against the skin until he twitched, his body trying to get away unconsciously as his blood pounded inside his skull in time with the soft suckling of Hakkai's lips on his jugular.

A whimper escaped his lips as warm hands slid down his chest, over his shivering stomach and down against his rock hard erection. His pants were too tight, too wet and too damn hot for his comfort. He thrust up against the pressure of Hakkai's hand, crying out when the green-eyed demon curled his fingers and squeezed.

"'KAI!!!"

Green-gold orbs glistened in the dark as Hakkai raised his head and met hooded merlot pools. Gojyo's eyes were almost black in the dark cave, twin deeply burning embers in the pale moonlight and flashes of lightning. Hakkai allowed himself a small, predatory smile before he pushed in and captured the other's bottom lip in his teeth, biting down and squeezing his hot cock hard through his jeans at the same time before pulling away completely and facing the entrance of the cave.

"Fucking hell, 'Kai! Don't stop!" Gojyo panted out. He was dying, so strung up his hips kept jumping.

"Quiet Gojyo, we have company." Hakkai whispered over his shoulder as he turned and faced the opening of the cave once more.

He sniffed the air delicately, he smelled blood and power, the overwhelming smell of earth and trees and something else, but he couldn't place it.

"It's just Sanzo and the monkey, let them wait the storm out somewhere else, we have unfinished business you and me."

Hakkai turned back to the hanyou and frowned, "I really don't think…"

"'Kai…I'm only gonna tell you this once…shut up and get back to what you were doing. They can wait, I can't. I haven't been able to touch you for almost two weeks since our holier than thou Sanzo-sama decided we drew to much attention in town. Now get over here and fuck me like you mean it." He growled.

Hakkai raised an eyebrow delicately and then glanced back out into the gloom. Yes, he could smell it now, that sweet smell that followed Sanzo around like a second skin. It was like sandalwood and tangerines, no, peaches, the smell was definitely peaches. He heard the unmistakable sound of Jeep's 'Kyou' on the wind and sent a thought out at the little dragon. He wasn't sure if it would work; sometimes it did, sometimes not.

There was the unmistakable sound of a ruffled 'Kyou' and Goku yelling at Sanzo that he wasn't sure why the dragon refused to leave the area but wouldn't go to Hakkai either. He smiled and it was that dangerous one that meant Gojyo had better be prepared for what was to come because he had asked for this after all.

"So…"

The first thing that ran through Gojyo's mind as Hakkai turned towards him, his silhouette outlined starkly by every blast of lightning that rocked the ground was_ Oh shit, he was pissed, really, really pissed._

Gojyo gulped but held steady, he was the one demanding this, and he couldn't back down now.

"I mean it 'Kai, you started this, it's your responsibility to finish it."

"You sound like my mother, Gojyo."

"Fair's fair."

"Excuse me?"

"Well you always sound like ours, so it's fair, now get the fuck over here; we're _not_ done yet."

"Well then, we should finish, shouldn't we?"

"Damn straight!"

"So Gojyo, I take it you want me to make good on my previous threat?" He smiled and Gojyo saw the shifting of the vines as they slithered down his arms and over his hands, twirling around his fingers and wrists like shackles.

Gojyo stood his ground as Hakkai came back to him. The hunger was back in his eyes, the possessiveness that for some twisted reason set Gojyo's blood on fire. He'd never wanted to be owned, never wanted to be tied down to any one person, but Hakkai…he had to admit, even if only to himself, that since that first night in the rain he'd felt like Hakkai had owned him.

It was a thrill, knowing he was wanted so completely. He knew it wasn't something easy though; knew once he acknowledged it, accepted it, he'd never be able to go back. Hakkai would kill to keep him, and that didn't necessarily mean the person who'd try and take him away. It could be him, both of them; because he knew Hakkai would lose it when he died.

They'd be together one way or another, so it was up to him to keep them alive, the longer they were together the more human he could help Hakkai to become. It was one of the reasons he'd agreed to go with them on this fucked up little field trip from hell in the first place. Maybe he could get Hakkai to be close to others; maybe he could get him to really open up just a little bit with someone else. The more reasons he'd have to keep going forward; to survive, even if Gojyo didn't.

_Gods, sometimes it sucked being the normal one._

"You're not paying attention, Gojyo. Perhaps I should punish you for that lapse of judgment, eh?"

There was the faintest ghosting of air around him, as though a faint breeze was playing with the little hairs on his arms.

"What the hell?!" Gojyo jerked up hard, his body almost slamming against the cave's wall.

A soft chuckle washed over him as his wrists were drawn together and up over his head, the bones grinding harshly against each other and the wall.

Hakkai's voice was silken honey on his lips as he pinned him against the wall with those demonic little butterfly light vines. Little fuckers were stronger than they looked and Hakkai had damn near perfected using them even with only one cuff off.

He bit off a curse as Hakkai mashed their mouths together in a scorching melding of tongues and teeth while leaning all his weight against Gojyo's chest, one hand in his hair while the other rested on his hip for a moment until it curled around his back and pulled forward, rubbing Gojyo's already swollen cock against his thigh.

He moaned into Hakkai's mouth and rocked his hips forward until he was on his toes grinding against Hakkai like a dog in heat. It was an absolutely pathetic display but he didn't care. Not when Hakkai's hand slipped around his waist to undo the button of his jeans and loose the fabric until he could breach his defenses, his fingers skimming along the smooth skin of his stomach and around to the small of his back.

Gojyo's breath hitched as he felt his blood warm fingers sliding down the crevice of his ass and over the tightly closed opening there. The air hummed with an electrical charge that crackled around them as Hakkai pushed softly against the ring of muscles, the sensation causing him to rock back on his heels, hissing harshly as the too dry finger pushed past and buried itself in him up to the knuckle. He squirmed for a minute trying to adjust to the feeling of being impaled, his breath puffing out against Hakkai's neck as the other leaned in and licked a line from his temple to his collar.

"Fuck, 'Kai!"

"Oh _yes_," He breathed sultrily, "you see, I think I've about worn out all my patience in this matter as well, Gojyo. I'm quite ready, so if you wouldn't mind, I think I'll just let them hold you there for a moment."

Twisting his finger he curled it slightly, just enough to run his nail along the inside as he pulled out and thrust back in time with Gojyo's heartbeat. He rocked back and forth as much as he could while the vines shivered around his wrists and wound down around his arms, the ends lifting to brush lightly against his ear, down his cheek and just as Hakkai added another finger to his ass they pushed past his lips and ran along the inside of his mouth, over his teeth and almost stroked his tongue in time to Hakkai's free hand that was wrapped around his straining member, pumping him in long, firm strokes that left him gasping.

Panting, he turned his head to the left and stared out the cave into the storm while the vines kept fucking his mouth. Somewhere out there Sanzo and Goku were waiting for them. How fucked up was it that that just made this all the hotter? He felt Hakkai's eyes on him and rolled his to see him better.

"Are you worried about what they'd think, should they find us in here like this?" Hakkai rested his head on Gojyo's shoulder and breathed out against the shell of his ear, his finger still thrusting in and out, slowly speeding up until Gojyo couldn't keep his legs from quivering anymore.

"What would they say, I wonder; if they walked in while I had you pinned against the wall, fucking you with my fingers while my vines fucked your mouth? My hand pumping your cock until you screamed my name and painted me white in your cum." Hakkai whispered into his neck, his lips murmuring against his pulse and making his skin flush. Hakkai cussing always gave him a thrill, the butterflies in his stomach tightening until he felt as though he'd explode if he said or did one more thing. As though he was teetering on the edge of some lust filled chasm he'd never escape from if he wasn't careful.

Hakkai pulled back from him, his fingers slipping out along with the vines leaving him exposed and cold feeling. Not to mention damn near ready to burst. With the vines still holding him in place Gojyo just gazed on as his lover slowly stripped out of his shirt and pants. The neat little piles of norm left somewhere back behind them during easier times. Helping Gojyo out of his jeans he chuckled, "No underwear again, love? Really, why do I even bother to wash them?"

Gojyo smiled cockily and kicked at his discarded jeans lightly. "Might be something in one of the pockets if it didn't get knocked out during the fight."

He smirked at Hakkai's raised eyebrow and mimicked the other, "'Always be prepared', right?"

"I wasn't speaking about that _particular_ item you know?" He murmured as he bent to check said pockets while Gojyo looked on from above.

"Yeah well, damn thing hasn't had much use lately, maybe I was just hopeful."

"Yes…, I'm sure that was the reason. Ah, here it is. Now, where were we?"

"I'm pretty damn sure you said something about fucking me into the cave floor, didn't you?"

"Oh yes, yes, I do believe I did, but the floor is rather dirty…how do you feel about walls instead?" Gojyo smiled at the breathy way Hakkai spoke as he slinked back over to his side, the little bottle of gel warming in his hand.

"As long as there are no bugs, I'm a happy camper." He joked.

"Yes well, in that case…" Hakkai sent a thought out to the vines, the unconscious inclination to just _do_ straining against his wanting this to be enjoyable for Gojyo as well.

Gojyo found himself flipped effortlessly around, his face pressed into the cool dampness of the cave wall as Hakkai fitted himself in behind him; his fingers already slickened with oil. He gasped as they pushed in again, two at a time and started thrusting gently, the pace quickly escalating until Gojyo was barely able to stand it. He wanted to come, was so close, and then Hakkai had to play the bastard.

Pulling his fingers out just as he felt Gojyo clamp down on them, Hakkai nipped at his shoulder blade and kissed down his lover's spine before sliding his moistened cock between his cheeks and just as he pressed in whispered into Gojyo's ear, his voice a breathy whisper.

"God, I love fucking you, Gojyo. Your body's so tight, so needy, sucking me in like this. I just want to keep screwing you until you're spent and shaky and then do it all over again. Would you like that, Gojyo?"

Gojyo bit his lip hard, no fucking way was he gonna scream anything, not with those morons out there in the rain. He was about to tell Hakkai just that when the other man continued his surprisingly dirty commentary.

"Would you like me to just keep pounding into you until you collapse onto the floor with my cock still buried in you? Still fucking you until all you can do is hold on and come? Come for me love. I want to hear you scream my name as you come. Come for me Gojyo,"

_Ah, hell._ He thought as Hakkai's name was ripped from his lips by his orgasm. "God! 'Kai!" He shouted as the ripples washed across his skin, the twisting in his gut finally loosening only to spring back tighter as Hakkai milked every last bit of spent from him, his own seed spilling into Gojyo as he came hard.

"Fucking hell! God you gotta do that more often." He panted, his breath coming out in tattered little gasps.

"Aha if I did that more often, it wouldn't have the same effect." He muttered into Gojyo's shoulder blade.

"Yeah well, believe me, you cursing will always be a fucking turn on for me."

The pair slouched down against the cool wall, their bodies still entwined atop their discarded clothes.

"'Kai?"

"Hmm?" He yawned.

"I really do…you know."

Hakkai smiled into Gojyo's hair, "I know," he mumbled. "Think we should tell the other's where we are now?"

"Hell no! Let them find their own cave. Where a no-vacancy sign when you need one?" He grumbled.

Hakkai just smiled as they curled in to each other, '_no-vacancy' sign, huh?_ He'd have to remember that one.

Fin.


End file.
